Melanie Discovers
by janesbiotch
Summary: Melanie's niece moves to town and things in the Pitts will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan Fairbanks sat in her bedroom writing in her journal. She tried her best not to let it get to her that today was her birthday and she was home alone. She understood that because her father was a tool that her mom had to work just so they would have enough money to survive but sometimes she wished that her life just didn't suck. She didn't have a father and this would probably be her last birthday on this earth. She was torn from her sadness by the phone ringing.

"Hello." she answered in her most cheerful voice.

"Morgie. Happy birthday, girl. Tell me? What are you doing?" asked her caller.

"Oh you know, I'm about to put on my most fabulous dress and go out with the girls and have a blast on my birthday." she answered sarcastically.

"Come on Morgie. It can't be that bad can it? Where's your mom?"

"Mom had to work today. I'm not bitter if that's what you're thinking. I know how things have to be but I just, well I wish that things could be different."

"Okay, remember what we talked about? If you could get anything for your birthday, what would that be?"

"NO WAY!" She screamed in his ear.

"Get your ass downstairs girl, I'm freezing."

Morgan hung up her phone and ran downstairs, because if what she thought was waiting downstairs for her was waiting then this was going to be one of the best birthdays ever.

Melanie Marcus sat in her office looking at the files in front of her. For once this wasn't a case that she was excited about winning. It was the medical records of her niece Morgan. Morgan's cancer was back again. This time it looked like it might be her last and her asshole of a brother wasn't helping at all. She had talked to Morgan's mother and apparently there was a new guy in her life. She knew nothing about him, but her sister-in-law was coming up for a visit and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"You look worried." stated Lindsay as she walked into her wife's office.

"I am. I'm still not sure about this new friend of Amy's." stated Melanie.

"Oh come on, the poor guy seems harmless. She met him at her treatments and he's nice to her. The poor guy has cancer and Amy wouldn't let anyone around her daughter who would hurt her. You of all people know that, Mel."

"I know Lindz, but things will be better when they're here where I can see her and look after her."

"Yeah, soon she'll be here and you won't have to worry about that friend of hers.

Justin Taylor sat at the loft trying his best to not think about what he was doing. He had to do this, Brian was entrusting him with a secret. A secret that only he, Brian and one other person knew but it was a big step. This was his life, and by Brian trusting him with this secret he knew that he wanted him to be a big part of it. All he had to do was make it through this lunch with his mother.

"Honey, you've been quiet. Is everything alright?" asked a concerned Jen.

"Everything is fine. I was just thinking about something." replied Justin.

"You know if you need someone to talk to about Brian I'm here. At first I was a bit skeptical about the two of you but over the years I've seen that you two love each other very much. If there's anything that I can do to help, let me know."

Justin looked at his mother a long time and then he decided that he could ask her without revealing the situation.

"Mom, if you were in love with someone and they asked you to keep a huge secret that could change lives, would you do it?"

Jen looked deep into the pleading eyes of her son and she knew right then he needed an answer and she knew just what that answer was.

"Honey, if it's someone who loves you and you love them back, well then you will keep their secret for as long as they need you to."

"You're right, mom." replied Justin as he began eating his spaghetti.

Ally Patrick stood outside Morgan's house trying to keep a smile on his face because he knew any minute she would come bouncing out of the house for the surprise of her life. He hated what was happening to her and if there was any way that he could change what was happening to her he would. If God would let him switch places with her he would gladly, but then again in this case it wasn't like he was in much better shape than her. He thought back to the day he met her.

Flashback

Morgan Fairbanks sat on the bed in her small space thinking about what was being pumped through her body. She had cancer. She wasn't going to let it get to her though. It wasn't going to kill her. She was going to beat this.

"Hey Morgan, do you mind if we let Mr. Patrick here share a space with you? He's had a bit of a rough day?" asked a nurse, pulling a gurney into her small space with a body on it that was completed covered.

"No, I don't mind. What's the matter with him?" asked Morgan concerned.

"He just had a very strong dose of radiation. He didn't expect it to hit him so hard so quickly but it did and well, he's having a bit of trouble with photosensitivity right now so could you just be quiet and try not to bother him, please. That means turn your camera off. I don't think this one wants to be filmed."

"Sure thing, Nurse Betty. I'll be very quiet.

Morgan waited for the nurse to be gone and then she slowly and very quietly eased off her bed and over to the gurney that sat in her small room.

"Hey Mister." Morgan called out, tapping the cover and getting no reply.

"Hey Mister, are you okay? You're making some weird noises. Should I get a nurse?"

"Didn't she say for you to leave me alone kid, so fuck off!" shouted the guy as he uncovered his head.

"What the hell is your problem?" shouted Morgan.

Ally Patrick uncovered his head to say something surely rude and crude to the girl but one look at her sweet, innocent face and he took back the ugly words on the tip of his tongue.

"Just a bad day, kid. You know how it is." Ally stated.

"Yeah. No worries. Where's your family. Are you here all alone?"

"Yeah. I don't need anyone around here watching me get pumped with poison."

"It's okay, I'll keep you company."

"Oh my god!" screamed Morgan, breaking Ally from his train of thought.

"I cannot believe that you did this for me! Are you freakin' serious?" she squealed.

"Every girl should have the car of her dreams on her sixteenth birthday. I remembered everything you said and I hope this is to your liking, sweet Morgie." Ally beamed.

"It's perfect." Morgan stated, beginning to cry.

"Hey! None of that. This is a happy day." said Ally, taking Morgan into his arms.

"I know. It's just that I never thought I would get something this wonderful on my birthday, and especially not from someone who is not my father. Oh Ally! I love it but I can't accept it! You must need this money for something. What about your son? You shouldn't waste your money on someone like me."

"It's fine, and don't you worry about my son. He has what he needs now. It's my turn to spoil my daughter. So take me for a spin?"

"Hell yeah!" screamed Morgan, heading for the driver's seat.

Michael paced the small aisle in his store feeling scared out of his mind. He was supposed to pick up Brian today from his treatment but when he went there, they said that he cancelled. That was something that he shouldn't be doing. Why would he cancel? Just the thought of that had Michael on edge. What was going on? He was deep in thought so he never heard Ben enter the store.

"Penny for your thoughts?" stated Ben, sneaking up being Michael and putting his arms around him.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"I know you've been thinking about 'something' a lot lately. Is it the whole Brett Keller thing? I told you that I'm over that and we should just put that behind us."

"No, it's not that. I just… well… it's Brian actually."

"Brian? What has he done now?" Ben asked bitterly.

"I was supposed to give him a ride someplace today and when I got there they said that he had cancelled, that he decided not to show up."

"Well, maybe he had something better to do."

"No, he couldn't have something better to do when it comes to things to do. This is the most important."

"Michael, what's going on? Tell me. You're upset."

"I can't. I promised. I made a promise to him but if I don't tell someone right now I'm going to go crazy."

"What is it?" Ben asked, very upset.

"It's Brian. Brian has cancer, Ben and I'm so scared that he's not going to make it.

Ben didn't quite know what to say. Brian was sick with something real. Cancer! It made him remember Brian's appearance lately. He was on edge and had lost weight. He remembered how drawn even his face seemed the last time he saw him. He didn't know what to say. All he did was hold his disheveled lover, trying his best to comfort him.

Morgan looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. Ally always knew how to make things better. He had bought her a car. A freakin' convertible so that she could feel the wind in her hair. How hysterical was that! She had no hair. She went with him to get a haircut. He had it all buzzed off. Just a little flip in the top. None on the sides or back. He was adorable. He was always adorable with his beautiful, hazel eyes and olive skin. She couldn't help it. She was so in love with Ally it was ridiculous. But he was gay, and like her dad. He was perfect in every way and the best kind of person that anyone would want for a dad and he had elected himself hers. For that she would always be grateful. She had so much fun with him that she didn't even get a chance to tell him that she was moving to the Pitts. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he found out that she was moving to his neck of the woods.

Justin was frantic. He could barely get the door to the loft open. He couldn't reach his mother all day and then when he checked his messages he had this strange message from Michael about how Brian had cancelled his treatment for the day. That was something he can't be doing. The radiation is hard enough and not to mention he just found out he was anemic. He was practically shouting Brian's name when he entered the loft.

"Brian!" he shouted.

"Brian, do you fucking hear me!" he shouted louder, getting more scared.

He saw the partitions around the bed were closed. Just something about them being closed made his blood turn cold. He walked up the three steps and pulled them back and was taken aback by what he saw.

Brian was asleep under the covers. He was beautiful. He had sweat beading on his forehead. That was a problem lately. Brian suffered from night sweats. He approached the bed and brushed the hair back from his brow. He took note that Brian's hair was much shorter now. Brian's eyes popped open.

"Hey" he whispered hoarsely, a sign that he'd been asleep for a while.

"What's the matter? Michael called me and told me you didn't go today. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had something more important to do today."

"What?" Justin inquired.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Brian stated, closing his eyes.

Justin wanted more answers but Brian had fallen back asleep. Brian had been secretive a lot lately, and it worried him. He had finally told him about the cancer and he promised him that there would be no more secrets but something was up. He picked up his pants and a car rental receipt fell out of it. Apparently he had been in a town three hours away. Who could he be going to see? He turned back and saw him sleeping and was just happy that he was there and alive. He needed answers though, and he would get to the bottom of this.


	2. Chapter 2

t was Saturday and Melanie was on her way to her sister-in-law's house to help her get everything packed up. Today would be the day she took me to Ally. It was amazing how Amy went on and on about how this guy had bought Morgan a 'Convertible' for her birthday. It was black, sleek, had all the bells and whistles and it wasn't leased. He had paid for it in cash. Melanie really tried to find the goodness in people but being a lawyer she knew what people were all about. As far as she was concerned a young man helping out a young woman and her small child only wanted one thing and he wasn't going to get that. Not from Amy and definitely not from Morgan.

Morgan stood outside the Oncology room looking in on Ally. Ally was so brave sometimes it really amazed her. He hated being inside of that thing because he was claustrophobic. He didn't know that she was there waiting for him. It was to be a surprise. She had found out he had an appointment and she was going to tell him that she was moving to the Pitts for good and that they could be a family now. She couldn't wait to meet all his family and friends and for him to meet hers. She remembered the first time she and Ally had talked about family…..

**_Flashback:_**

**_"_**_So let's talk about family." Morgan asked, setting up her camera in front of Ally._

_"What? That's not what I agreed to when I decided that I would be a part of your little movie."_

_"Oh, come on Ally! Just one thing, who's the most important person in your family?"_

_"No one. Blood is not what makes a family. If I woke up this morning and my family was gone I wouldn't care, because truth be told if they woke up this morning and I was gone they wouldn't care either, so we'd be even."_

_"I can relate to that. I told you that my dad could care less about me but it's fine because I have my Uncle Mel and Aunt Lindsay. They love me for me."_

_"Let's not forget me, Morgie. You've got me. From now on whatever you need, whenever you need it."_

Brian sat completely still trying to calm his nerves. It wasn't the fact that he might become radioactive when all of this was over that made Brian nervous about the whole cancer thing. It was being stuck in this machine that made him nervous. He hated it and never liked to be boxed in. It made him think of awful times with his father throwing him in a closet and not letting him out till morning. He wondered if this was how his father received his poison that was supposed to save his life. Well, we all know how that turned out in the end. He let them do what they wanted to and in the end nothing saved him. Would that be his fate?

"You know the routine, Mr. Kinney. You may feel fine now but around noon you'll hit a wall. I suggest taking the rest of the day off."

"Thanks nurse, I'll keep that in mind."

"It's good to see that you're not alone today, a pretty little girl is waiting for you in the waiting area."

"What?" shouted Brian, jumping off the table.

"What are you doing here?" shouted Brian, pulling Morgan to the side.

"That's certainly not the greeting I was looking for, Ally. Aren't you surprised to see me?"

"Yeah I am. What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I called that number you gave me, and that guy Theodore answered and told me where to find you. He's weird, you know. At first it was like he didn't even know who I was talking about."

"You still haven't told me what the hell you're doing here?"

"Oh I didn't get to tell you but my mom and I are moving here. We got a little place right down the way from my Aunt Melanie's place. In fact she and my mom and Mel's wife Lindsay are moving right now."

"Who… and what… now?" asked Brian, hoping that he was hearing her wrong.

"My aunt Mel is helping my mom move into our new place right now. I'm supposed to be helping them but I told them I was going to come and get you. So come on, let's go."

"I thought you told me you had an Uncle Mel?"

"It's a joke that we have because she's a lesbian. I call her Uncle Mel and her wife Aunt Lindsay. Oh Ally, I can't wait for you to meet them. They're going to love you."

"I doubt that." Brian stated under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Morgan.

"I can't go, Morgie. I would love to really, but I've got go back to work. I told you about Kinney. He doesn't like it when I stay away from work too long and we've got big projects coming up. So I'm going to have to go back to the office, then I'll probably go and crash. So I'll have to meet your family later on."

"Well, maybe I could go with you and take care of you. My mom won't mind."

"No! I'm fine, really and besides Justin will be there. So just go home and be with your family. We'll catch up."

"Ally, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were trying to get rid of me. What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! I was just...you know… shocked that you showed up. It's a lot to take in but I'm happy. Okay. Well, I got to go but don't worry, we'll have lunch." he said, practically running away.

Brian hadn't realized how long he had been walking until he began to feel tired. He didn't mean to turn down Morgie's offer but things were changing now. It was better when she was just some kid he had met one time and he could go to her to escape and be sort of himself but now things were different. She was about to be part of the fold. She was going to meet his family. Before it all was over she would probably hate him. He wasn't ready to lose that. He stopped to rest on a bench in the park, taking out his cell phone.

"Hello?" answered the receiver.

"Yeah, it's me. Could you come and get me?"

"Brian? Where are you?"

"I'm about a block from the diner."

"Brian, couldn't you just walk?" asked Michael.

"No, I don't think I can make it."

"Sit tight. I'll be right there." replied Michael, hanging up his phone.

Ben was trying to find the perfect shirt to wear out today. He and Michael hadn't had much time alone together with taking in Hunter then before that when he was angry about the whole Brett Keller thing. He wanted to show Michael that he was proud of him and that's what this late lunch was for. The two of them would go somewhere and be alone together without the gang or anybody - just the two of them.

"Hey Ben, is it okay if I meet you at the restaurant?" shouted Michael from the doorway.

"I thought we were going to go together. What's the matter?"

"That was Brian on the phone. I don't know. Something's up. He had his radiation earlier today He's about a block from the diner and for some reason he asked me to come and pick him up."

"Michael, he's a block away from the diner. Just call Justin and he can go and get him."

"Ben, he called for me. He doesn't want to bother Justin, he wants me. He needs me. I think there's more to it. Can I please meet you at the restaurant? I promise I won't be late?"

"Fine Michael, I'll see you there and give Brian my best."

"Thanks for understanding, Ben. I don't think I'm going to tell Brian I told you yet though. I don't want to upset him. You understand don't you?"

"Of course. Go get him. I'll meet you there."

Ben watched his lover walk away and he tried his best not to feel dejected and hurt but he couldn't help it. He and Michael had been planning this for a couple of days and one call from Brian who is feet from his own boyfriend and he ups and goes. Maybe he should try and understand that Brian has cancer and this could be some of his very last moments on earth but for some reason that just made the whole situation even worse and made him even madder.

Melanie was almost done unpacking her niece's room when she walked in and crashed on her bed.

"What the matter?" Melanie asked, concerned.

"I drove all the way out to the hospital to see him and I don't think he was happy to see me."

"What did he say?"

"I invited him to come and meet you but he said 'no.' He said he had to work, that Kinney wouldn't let him off."

"Kinney?" Melanie questioned.

"Yeah, your Brian Kinney. He's his boss. He's a copywriter at Kinnetik and apparently Brian Kinney doesn't give a rat's ass that Ally is sick or anything and today right after his session he had to get back to work. Isn't that awful? I just hope that his boyfriend can take care of him because he didn't even want me there, Mel."

"I don't think it's that, sweetheart. Didn't you say you surprised him at his treatment? This is his second bout with cancer. Maybe he just hates you seeing him like that. Then coming out and seeing you just caught him off guard."

"Do you really think that is the case? You're probably happy. I know you think that he's only after one thing but you don't know Ally like I do. He's kind and he doesn't have anybody and he doesn't want anything from me!"

Melanie decided to keep her thoughts on one Ally to herself for a minute and just comfort the niece that her brother wanted nothing to do with.

"You'll see. I'll prove you just caught him off guard. Call him and invite him to our place tonight. We'll have a big party today introducing you to the folks on Liberty. It's time you met the rest of the family."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go ahead and give him a call and I'll start on the food.

Melanie watched as her niece left the room happily. Yeah, she would invite everyone over and they would all get to meet her, but she would also get to see this Ally herself. Then he would have to answer a few questions.

Michael helped his friend to bed and continued to fuss over him despite the look of death on his friend's face. He was worried about him. For a few seconds when he found Brian it was almost as if he didn't know who he was or where he was. He had been doing his research and he knew that Brian had been diagnosed with Anemia. That could cause some crazy things in a person.

"Are you okay? Maybe I should call your doctor or Justin. He's going to flip if he finds out you were so close and didn't call him."

"Justin is helping Deb today and he would have left her without a waiter. She wouldn't have minded but I would. I don't need a fucking babysitter. Now get going!"

"What! You don't expect me to leave you here by yourself, do you?"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do, now get. I know what you and the professor have planned today. You've been talking about it all week and it won't be because of me that you don't show up. Now go Mikey. I don't need anyone..!

Michael looked at his friend as the beads of sweat began to show on his brow. He looked as if he'd throw up at any moment and he knew that Brian being Brian was trying to hold it in until he left so he wouldn't argue, he'd leave.

"Fine, but you only have until I get home because then I'm calling Justin."

"Fine! Just give me that time, okay?"

"Okay.

Melanie did as promised. She had invited everyone over to meet her niece. Everyone agreed to come. Michael and Ben would be late because they had a special evening planned and Justin confirmed that he would drag Brian there so everyone would get to meet Morgan. She promised that she would be on her best behavior and when she met Ally she would kindly thank him for the things that he had done for her family. But it was now time for her to take over where her brother should have left off.

"What's the matter?" Melanie asked Morgan as she entered the room, obviously upset.

"He's sick and he can't come. So you just need to call everyone and tell them that there's no need for them to come because I can't meet them today."

"I will do no such thing Morgan. I did this for you and all of my friends have rearranged their day so that they could meet you. So you will go upstairs and put on your wig and be prepared for our friends."

"I don't wear a wig anymore. Ally taught me that I'm beautiful and if you can't accept that, well, I don't care!" Morgan stated, even more upset.

"It's fine. I don't want you to think that I don't like Ally. I know that you're disappointed now because he couldn't make it. But you said yourself that he was in radiation today so maybe he just isn't well enough."

"Exactly, that's why I want to go to him."

"Do you even know where he lives?"

"No. But he works at Kinnetik and I have the number for some 'Ted' guy, so I can ask him."

"See, you're in luck. Ted is one of the folks coming tonight. So you can ask him if he knows him. You can also ask Brian Kinney, he owns Kinnetik and he will know him."

"Good! I'm finally going to come face to face with that guy. I can't wait. It's time I gave him a piece of my mind for the way he treats Ally."

"Well, that's something I can't wait to see."


End file.
